


Fate's Way

by AgentHenry



Series: Tharry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Moments, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHenry/pseuds/AgentHenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was fate's way of forcing Harry to question his life again, he was not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Way

Harry considered it the safest place to go. 

It was close to midnight, past curfew, so he really wasn't expecting anyone else to find their way to his new haven and invade the small moment of privacy he was able to get. After all, if a person really wanted to wash in the middle of the night, they were much more likely to use the showers in their dorms rather than risk punishment to use the Prefects' bathroom. 

Not everyone was lucky enough to own an invisibility cloak. 

He didn't come to use the bath, not this time; the silence, the peace, that was all he'd come for. Harry loved his friends, he didn't think he could trade them for the world no matter what, but the thought of sitting with anyone, being coaxed into a conversation he didn't want to partake in, had made Harry's stomach turn violently and he'd snuck out of the common room under his cloak as soon as the opportunity had presented itself. He'd wondered the halls aimlessly until he'd come to the fifth floor and found the bathroom. Harry had peeked around the door, found it empty and gone inside; he'd been in there ever since, lying along the tiled floor and using his cloak as a pillow. 

Alone, Harry was able to let his mind wander until it eventually shut down, his breathing became soft and even, and his eyes closed of their own accord. He lay there, not quite asleep but drifting enough for him to miss the sounds of laughter come from outside, hushed whispers to shut up following it. 

A dull thud jerked Harry back to reality, and hearing the unmistakeable sound of a door handle rattling forced him onto his feet. He didn't have time to think, only to react; he grabbed his cloak and ducked into the nearest cubicle to him just as the door opened, pulling the curtain closed behind him. 

Harry glanced at his surroundings, thankful he'd come to a changing room rather than a shower or a toilet; a hanger stuck out above his head and a small bench ran along the wall. He slid onto the bench and pulled up his legs to hide his feet, hanging his cloak up to ensure it wouldn't fall to the floor. Biting his lip to keep from making a noise and trying to control his breathing, Harry wondered how fate could be so cruel as to have him hiding in a changing room while a couple - two males by the deep tones of their moans, and wasn't that interesting? - made out on the other side of the wall. 

And since Harry had only ever seen two guys together once in all of his time at Hogwarts, he cursed fate once more when his mind whispered the names of the most obvious choices. 

"God, it's been too long."

Even though it came out more as a breathless moan rather than the to-the-point drawl Harry was used to hearing, he knew immediately that the one to speak was Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw considered insane by many people in each House for befriending a Slytherin, though Theodore Nott was hardly your average snake. 

And they had a rather unusual friendship, the Slytherin in question being the other male in the room.

Shaking away the forbidden images that came with what he was hearing, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and thought of something else; Quidditch, homework, that the Prefects bathroom reminded him of the changing rooms in the swimming baths he went to when his Aunt Petunia could find no one to look after him, that she used to make him wait in there with Dudley's things while his cousin got to play in the water. Anything but the murmurs of two people he barely even knew wanting sex in public. Not that they knew that. 

"What do you want, Tony?" Theodore whispered and Harry damn near groaned; who knew his voice could get so husky, sound so... hot? 

_It's always the quiet ones who surprised you the most,_ Harry's traitorous mind told him. 

He sounded so close, just on the other side of the wall if Harry had to guess; he leant back against the tiles, wondered if they were back-to-back and what Theodore would do if he knew there was a third person present. 

"You know exactly what I want," Anthony whispered, though in the silent room it seemed to echo. "And I know what you want; you let me and I'll let you."

Harry didn't try to understand what that meant; he didn't want to hear it at all. His face was flushed with embarrassment and something else he couldn't name; he grew hotter every time a noise escaped Theodore's lips. For someone who barely opened his mouth in class, the Slytherin had a way with words, Harry was wary to acknowledge. 

And then they were moving, knocking into Harry's cubicle and moving the curtain as they did so. He had just enough time to pull his legs up to his chest before they pushed away; they were too busy to notice Harry, but now they were in his line of sight, just about. He could see Anthony push Theodore down onto the floor, caught the slow smirk on the Slytherin's face that told Harry clearly that he didn't mind being told what to do. 

_Interesting..._

His face burned, but Harry couldn't look away, not now that he could see them. He saw Theodore around school quite a bit, knew that he was good looking, but right now, half hidden behind the curtain, with flushed cheeks, sweat on his tanned body glistening under the dim light (when they'd taken their shirts off, Harry had no idea) and sounds coming from his mouth that should be illegal given what they were doing to him, Harry couldn't describe Theodore Nott as anything other than hot, and that scared him more than he could put into words. 

Anthony moved lower to straddle Theodore's hips, keeping him sat upright to stretch his friend's pajama bottoms and drop a hand inside. 

"More," Theodore breathed and Anthony was only too happy to oblige. 

Gently enough to not hurt, Anthony pushed Theodore onto his back, taking away Harry's view of his face but giving him a perfect view of his hips, the V that dipped down his thighs and, the moment the pants were pulled down, a part of another boy's anatomy Harry had never even contemplated seeing, especially so intimately. 

But he couldn't turn away. 

Harry glimpsed Theodore's cock for a moment before Anthony lowered himself down to hover over the other boy's body, hand hidden underneath him; Anthony started at Theodore's throat, tongue and teeth applying pressure in ways that seemed to make Theodore moan, and worked his way down his chest, spending the most time playing with the piercing in Theodore's right nipple and sucking on the bit of skin where his hip connected with his thigh. 

It was then, when Anthony moved over to his right, that Harry was able take notice of the Slytherin's cock; he wasn't especially thick, a little less than Harry it seemed, but he was long, the tip almost reaching his navel from Harry's viewpoint. 

Harry's pajama bottoms tented noticeably and his jaw dropped in mortification as he realized that the unknown feeling within him was a healthy mix of lust for the wanting Slytherin on the floor and jealousy for the greedy Ravenclaw ready to stick another's dick in his mouth.

Anthony created a path up Theodore's length with his tongue, rolling along the tip and lapping up the pre-come that had leaked out. Theo arched his back and moved an arm from his side to an unknown spot above his head, away from Harry's line of sight; Anthony grinned at the action and continued to suck. 

They've done this before. 

A memory of fourth year came to the front of Harry's memory, of the two of them making out outside during the Yule Ball; Harry had spotted them from the corner of his eye and run before he was noticed, but he'd seen enough to figure out what had been about to happen - Theodore dropping to his knees being his biggest clue. 

But the thought of Anthony doing the same to the Slytherin was completely different and Harry found himself hating it. 

Harry turned away after that, the tension and anger causing his erection to wane. He didn't want to see any more, he wished they'd never come here. Then he wished he'd never; it wasn't his place to resent their relationship, he had no control over them and no right to ever think so. 

He couldn't stop hearing it, though, not unless he cast a silencing charm and he didn't want to chance that in case they heard or noticed anything. He covered his face behind his knees, freaked out and confused, and tried to ignore every sound coming from their lips. 

"Say his name, Theo, it's okay," Anthony whispered. 

Harry's head snapped up. _Whose name?_

It couldn't be Anthony's name; it would be stupid of him to refer to himself in the third person, or incredibly self-centered, but Harry had never really considered him so. So, who could Theodore Nott be thinking about right now?

Anthony withdrew his fingers from between Theodore's legs and Harry stared in shock, somewhat awed as Anthony guided himself into Theodore's entrance. Harry still couldn't see Theodore's face, but the sounds the boy made made him think it wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling... at least at first. 

The Ravenclaw paused for a few moments, gently coaxing Theo to relax and asking if he was okay. He must have been given the go ahead because he started to move, his pace quickening with every encouraging word from Theodore. Anthony moved forward to lean over him and when Harry pushed as far back against the wall as he could, he could just about make out Theodore's face, see the slight O shape of his lips. His eyes were closed. 

Then he let himself drop to the floor, one name, barely heard, escaping his lips. 

"Harry." 

_Oh, my God..._

Harry's erection came back tenfold while he imagined what Theodore probably had; them together, Harry being the one take make Theodore moan, Harry being the one to take him, though they weren't on a bathroom floor in his head. 

He lost himself in his imagination, didn't notice when the two lovers eventually got dressed and left the bathroom until it became too quiet. Still, Harry didn't move, he didn't trust himself to go to his dorm just yet. 

"This never leaves this room," he vowed to himself out loud. 

Not only was it technically none of his business, the act being between two different people, but that would cause more questions than he was willing to answer now...

...Or ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just love this pairing and I have so many ideas that have to go somewhere. And I love this site enough to finally give them a home. It's not all smut, this is where all Theo/Harry moments will go. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Sam.


End file.
